Trinity Blood: Eternal Night
by Alchemic Goddess
Summary: What happens when Abel Nightroad dissappers and he has a female clone, Caterina gets help, and Seth has a daughter? Chaos and vampires are hand in hand. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Trinity Blood: Eternal Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood.

Note: Lexus is a priestess because on the show there was a woman bishop so that made me think that maybe there would be a woman priest instead of a nun. My apologizes if this offends any body thats Catholic.

New Characters:

name: Lexus Nightroad

age: unknown

sex: female

Personality: hyper active, weird, tom boy, compassionate

Outfit: priests robes (she refused the nun one) and rimless glasses

Occupation: priestess for AX agency

Species: Crusnik

Code name: Crusnik 2.1

Other: She is a clone of the disappeared Abel Nightroad. There was a screw-up with her sex gene so she came out female.

Name: Anna Anderson

age: 16

sex: female

Personality: hot headed, kind, loving, never really serious

Outfit: a duster-style trench coat with black under armor

Occupation: Princess of the Empire and gunslinger

Species: Methuselah (Vampire)

Code name: Pyro Maniac

Other: Seth Nighroad's successor and adopted daughter, She is able to walk in sunlight in the outside world because of a genetic error.

Note: fiery red hair, aqua eyes, and a pyrokinetic

Name: Sora Entex

age: 32

sex: female

Personality: hard boiled, serious, business style attitude

Outfit: Cardinal's outfit

Occupation: Caterina's adviser, Lieutenant Minister of Holy Affairs

Species; Human

Code name: none

**Chapter 1: Bad Day for a Priestess **

Lexus was truly the clone of the dopiest priest in all time. She left her wallet in Rome and had no money for food. She hadn't eaten in hours. Twenty hours to be exact. She was on board the airship called the _Saint. _She was starting to feel bad ,so she went to the stewardess for some tea. She walked up and said, "Excuse me,miss. Can I get a tea with milk in it with thirteen spoonfuls of sugar?" The stewardess gave her a funny look and said, "Do I know you? Wait...Are you Father Nightroad?" Lexus shook her head. "I'm his sister...I know its hard to believe but I am a woman under it all. I just would not loose my dignity over having to wear a nun's outfit. I mean it makes me look funny. Do you see where I'm coming from?" Lexus said. She politely gave Lexus the sugary substance and said, "Well, if your anything like your brother, I can understand why you didn't get food at the restaurants. Whats your name, Sister?" the stewardess asked. "Well i don't mean to be rude but its,_Mother_Lexus Nightroad. I'm a traveling priestess for the Vatican. The bad news is that my brother went missing before I joined so its been ruff," Lexus answered. She took a sip from the sugary substance and said, "Man, this stuff is good. Oh, and just call me Lexi, okay? By any chance are you Jessica Lang?" The stewardess looked at her with surprise. "How do you know my name?" she asked. Lexus looked up and smiled. "Oh, my big brother always brags about his adventures when he gets home. He said you were going to be a pilot of an airship. Why aren't you?"

"Jessica, please bring us something to drink," the captain said over the loud speaker. "Okay!" she replied and made three cups of coffee. On her way out, she accidentally bumped into Lexus causing her to spill her drink every where. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"Jessica said. "Its okay. No sense in crying over spilled milk," Lexus said. Lexus grabbed a napkin and cleaned the mess. _There goes my drink. Man, I'm a dork for forgetting my wallet! _Lexus thought.

Jessica walked to the main bridge frustrated due to the fact that she was denied a job of a pilot because her boss was a sexist. She smiled ever politely to hide it. She picked up the cup of coffee off the tray and gave it to the captain. "Thanks Jessica. Your the only one around here that knows exactly how i like my coffee. Thanks," the Captain said. "Welcome!" Jessica said with a warm smile. Then, she looked over to the monitors. "Um, captain, you have an error in your flight triangle. You should fix that," Jessica added.

"I will never understand why they didn't promote you to a helmswoman. We'd be a lot safer with you driving." Suddenly, a man came up with a maleficent look and withdrew a large blade from his arm. He made it obvious that he was a vampire. He killed the whole crew like the one on the _Tristan_ three years ago. He also put in a master code and came to Jessica. "Mm mm...You look hot and tasty..." he said. This made Jessica nervous and shake all over. The was a cold shiver going down her spine when he touched her. Then, unexpectedly... "Jessica, you know that you don't have to pay me back for the spill earlier so..." Lexus started.

"DIE VATICAN DOG!!" the vampire yelled as he charged at her. She shot at the floor on purpose and it ricocheted into a pipe and sprayed him in the face with hot steam. With him blind, the two made a get-away. "JUST WAIT!! I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU VATICAN BASTERED!!!!!!" the vampire cursed. According to the memories left in Abel's DNA, she knew to go to the sub bridge. They got there quickly and did there best to avoid being seen so the vampire wouldn't be able to integrate them to find Lexus and Jessica. Almost immediately, Lexus typed in commands that Abel had used on the _Tristan_ three years back. It worked and was on manual. "Jessica, flying the air- ship to safety is your department. I'm going to go help the passengers. I don't want a repeat of the _Tristan," _Lexus explained. "Okay, I'm on it," she replied.

Lexus ran to were the passengers were supposed to be according to the schedule that each passenger got for the day. The vampire proved rather quickly that he wasn't a push-over. He had a child in his grip. "I suggest you surrender while your ahead. If you don't, the runt is lunch." She remembered during the training she went through a few months ago, Tres had said, "If your enemy has a hostage, forget their predicament and shoot. If you hesitate, they may die and you most likely will ,too." Using his advice, she shot at him ,but it was futile. He dodged it completely. "Too bad for you. Now, YOUR MY LUCH!!!" the vampire yelled. As he charged at her, she grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. No normal Terran could throw a Methuselah like that. He then ran to an exit and got onto the top of the airship. Lexus followed him. For the first time in this vampire's life, he was scared of what he thought was a lowly Terran. "What...what are you? A human mutated or on drugs?" he asked with fear in his voice. "I'm not a human. I'm a Crusnik. A vampire's vampire as my brother said," she replied strongly. "Bullcrap! The Methuselah are on the top of the food chain!"

"Or so you believe..."

"What?"

"Crusnik 02.1...Power output 40. Activate."

Then she took off her glasses and her hair seemed to stick up. Her eyes were a darker red than blood. Then, a large red scythe materialized in her hand. It was like nothing he ever saw before. He jumped at her but she sliced him strait in half. "I promise the next cut wont kill you or any other as long as you answer one question. Who is calling the shots?" she demanded. He looked up in fear and said, "Rozenkroz Orden..." Then he ripped his own heart out. Then she pulled out her rosary,sighed, and did the prayers necessary for the dead.

Author's Note:

This is my version of Episode 1 of the anime and chapter 1 of the manga Flight Night . I hope you enjoyed.

For some big words I put in a glossary and this is fully spell checked with the exception the Rozenkroz. I don't know how to spell it.

Sincerely,

The Alchemic Goddess (a.k.a. Burgandy Tipton)

Glossary: the underlined words

Pyrokinetic- someone that can control or manipulate fire

Dopie- goofy, oddball person

Mother- the way its being used is to signify that she is a priestess

Ricochet- for an object to bounce off something

Terran- a vampire term for human

Bullcrap- another way of saying bullshit without cussing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Fleur De Maul and Witch

note: Tres has had a personality upgrade so he can have emotions now.

Lexus handed Sora her report of what happened on the _Saint._ "He was of the Fleur de Maul. You should talk to Lady Caterina about their hideouts," She said. Sora's sky blue hair was frizzed from stress and anger because Professor loved to give her a hard time. "Okay then. Professor did it again didn't he?" Lexus asked playfully with a feral smile to match. "Lets just say, he's going to get it good next time around."

Lexus giggled all the way to Caterina's office. "Yes, Lexus, " she said. "Oh, now that I remember., I need the locations of the Fleur de Mauls' previous hideouts," she replied. "The vampire was Fleur de Maul. Not again."

"What do you mean?"

"This happened three years ago. The same girl is missing. Abel had helped her and now she's going to be traded off to Rosenkreuz Orden if we don't act quick. Gunslinger, get in here. "

"Awaiting orders."

"Go with Lexus to this address and look for Eris."

"Positive."

Lexus loaded her revolver quickly. _Why do good people always get into a bad situation like this?_she thought. When they got there, bodies were everywhere. Blood and gore littered the walls. "Ewwwww!!" Lexus screamed. "Get over it," Tres said bluntly. _Meany_ she thought. None of the currant Fleur de Maul were alive based on the body count. From the looks of things, they killed each other. Then, Lexus was tackled from behind by none other than Eris. "I missed you sooo much ,Father!" she yelled. "PEAL HER OFF ME!!!!!" Lexi screamed at the top of her lungs. Tres smacked her and said, "GET A GRIP!" Eris looked at her in astonishment. "ow..." Lexi said. "Um..Eris, I'm not the person you think I am. I'm Lexus Nightroad not my brother Abel. Sorry..." She fainted nearly instantly.

Shortly later she woke up in a near by hospital. She screamed, "EWWWWWWW!!!!! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW THE GUY THAT SAVED ME THREE YEARS AGO IS A WOMAN!" Lexus had earplugs in so she didn't have to listen to it. When she was done screaming her lungs out, Lexus removed her earplugs. "Now will you tell me what happened?" Lexus asked. "I was kidnapped. What more do you need to know?" she replied in a rude tone.

"We need the details like who did it, and why if you know anything."

"Well they wanted to turn me over to the Rozenkreuz. The one that attacked me is dead."

"Also, why did they kill each other? It's not usual that these things happen."

"Fine, I made them do it."

"What ever do you mean?"

"You'll find out."

Then Eris tapped Lexus on the forehead and she was KO'ed for the time being. Tres ran after her. "Your not getting out of here this time," he said. Then he pulled out his Jericho M13's out and shot at her. He was using rubber bullets so he wouldn't kill her. They hit her hard in her legs and arms. So much that she was crying. Tres said,"I only did that for your protection. They could and would come back for you if you were loose,so don't try anything funny."

Lexus was standing on a stainless steel floor looking down on a beautiful blue world. Every bone in her body said to run, but her legs refused to move. Then a figure walked in. She recognized him as Cain. "I've gotten rid of the negative element. Now we can destroy those pathetic humans," he said. Then he picked up Lilith's head. Lexus tried to scream but no sound came from her lungs. She then realized it was a dream of one of Abel's memories. Professor was causally standing next to were she had been sleeping. "You know that smoking is really bad for you," Lexus said. "Oh, so you come to. If memory suits me well, Eris has contact telepathy. That means she can touch you and make you do things by her command," he explained.

"Is she okay or did Tres kill her?"  
"Actually, he got her but he didn't kill her. Even though Caterina thinks that his personality upgrade was useless, but we have less deaths among the people he has hunted."

"Did Sister Louise and I mean the real one get her?"

"Yes."

"Pew.. what a day this has been!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memories of Love

Note: This is somewhat of a Trigun crossover okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Trinity Blood.

Sora wasn't happy today. July 7…It was the day that the love of her life was murdered right in front of her and her twin babies that were later put up for adoption for the reason of her psychological state of heart break. It didn't help that Professor hit on her all the time. She missed him so…

Flash back from 16 years ago:

Sora was as happy as she could be. He was a moron but she couldn't hate him. He was the biggest bakka (Japanese for idiot) but he was loveable as ever. He defeated his brother but something didn't feel right. "WAAAAAAA!!!!," one of the twins cried. "Vash, it's your turn," she said bluntly. "B-but…she smells...," he whined. "I'm having a hard enough time with the kids whining and I don't need it from you. Now, change Anna's diaper! It's not that complicated even if she has the runs. Geez, can't you be less of a bakka?!" Sora lectured. The small red headed child quit crying after she put Daddy on fire. "Did you try to cook again honey?" Sora said between chuckles. He gave her the look of 'leave me alone my kid just burped fire at me'. Then little Roxas started crying. "YOUR TURN!" he yelled bluntly. Roxas was being beat up by his sister in the play pen with a rattle. _Kids…_Sora thought. "No, no, Annie. We don't hit our brother with the rattle do we?" she said in a baby like voice. Anna picked up the rattle and through it at her mommy. Everyone around that ever closely knew her also knew the wrath of her temper. They were surprised when she never laid a hand on Anna. She was the menace out over the fraternal twins. She was like her mother. Roxas was a cry baby like her dad when Sora hit him for being stupid. Later that day, they head that a serial killer had just broken out of an insane asylum that morning. What they didn't mention on the news was that it was Knives. Just as Sora was putting the kids to bed, she heard gunshots that woke the kids back up. Vash was bleeding everywhere. "Its…it's him…get the kids to safety. Don't worry about me…" he said weakly. She put the kids in a closet and since she was a shiobie of the Village hidden in the Stars or better known as Twilight Town she picked up a keniya and charged at the insane man. He was telepathic so he KO'ed her for a few seconds. She saw him pick up her keniya and killed him with it and slowly. She wished that this was a nightmare and she would wake up and he would be okay. She managed to save the kid and turn him into the police and get on the next space ship to Earth. One the way to Earth, She made a few changes. She vowed never to pick up a keniya again but to defend her self. She cut her long sky blue hair. She also vowed to never love again seeing as every time she gets attached to someone they get hurt leave her or die.

Fast-forward to present:

The very thought of this made her cry. She locked herself in her room and just cried. She misses her children. Most of all, she misses him. She misses how carefree she used to be and working with someone that flirts with her makes it even worse. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door. She knows who it is. "Go away nerd!" she yells with her pain in her voice. "Okay then. I knocked because I respect you but…Lexus! Please kick down that door. She locked her self in again!" Boom! Her door falls. "Heheheh…I'm gonna get my ass kicked again aren't I?" Lexus says. It felt icky that she reminded her of him. "You…BAKKABAKKABAKKA[Cursing repeatedly in Japanese" Sora yells at her and she actually doesn't hit Lexus. Instead, she's pounding Professor. _Okay…slowly step away…_Lexus thinks as she exists the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Invisible Light

Sora was franticly doing the paper work while she received a report about the capital building in Berlin suddenly burning so fast it was considered impossible. "Oh my goodness, this is horrible," she said to her self. "Your Eminence we have a big problem!!!!" she yells flustered. Caterina looked up from her desk to see Sora freaking out in Japanese. "Calm down and tell me what intel you have," she said calmly. "It's in Berlin! The capital building burned so fast that it's not probable and we need to send someone to check it out pronto!" she said.

"Okay, who do you think should go on this one?"

"Well, I think Lexus and Jail Bird should tackle this one."

"His codename is Dandelion."

"Well, Jail Bird is better."

"I'm not going to argue about this again."

"Fine. It's true then!"

"What's true?"

"People around the office say you have a 'rod-up-your-butt' issue"

"Who said that?"

"Uhhh……"

"Tell me."

"It was…it was…it was…"

"Spit it out!"

"Not. Me! Tres said that!"

"Good for nothing robot," she muttered under her breath.

Lexus was in for it this time. Tres just had to dare her to steal from the boss's panty dour. "Come on and take the red thong!" he said with delight.

"Come on do I have to do this? Its wrong and I really don't want to touch those," she complained.

"Do you want to go down in history as a wuss?"

"No but I don't like trouble!"

"Stop your complaining and just do it!"

She picked it up and got caught. Caterina was pissed. "LEXUS GET OUT OF MY PANTY DOUR!!!!!" she yelled. Lexus ran out and got caught on that huge collar.

"I'M SORRY!!!!TRES DARED ME TO SO IT HIS FALT!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!!" she cried. She sighed and let her go. "Its okay this time but there won't be a next time, got me?" she said.

"Transparently!" she said running away. "Get back here your going on a mission whether you like it or not!" Lexus had to be dragged into her office just for briefing. "The capital building in Berlin was incinerated last night about 10:25 p.m. I want you and Dandelion to check it out," she said. "Well, with his holiness's public appearance this week security is going to be tight and you need you best," Lexus said in an attempt to persuade her. "I can't afford for anyone to be reassigned to this case so deal with it and get on the damn train," she said angrily. "But! But I can't! I need sleep and some stuff!" she protested. "You can get that stuff when you get there and leave now and stop whining about it!"

"Okay, okay I'm going!"

Leon walks up with what happened to be a wad of cash. "Where did you get that?"

"Well, it's the funds for this whole investigation so you're not touching it because I know how bad with money you are," he said.

"Let's just get on the train and get this over with."

"Right."

The train ride was long and exhausting and well there was a weird French guy they threw out at least three times. (The one from Euro Trip.) They went to the burned building just to find out the investigation was closed and no sign of arson. "Well, let's pack it up and go home!" Lexus said. "Whoa hold on four eyes! We got all this dough and you just want to go home. We work like fricken dogs day and night and we deserve a vacation so lets have some fun!" he said.

They had fun at the amusement park and went to the Oktoberfest party in the middle of town. Lexus didn't have a single drink that night. On the way back to the hotel, Lexus got some information from Kate on an odd purchase by a laser production company. "Leon, why don't you go on to bed and I'll check out this damned light lab and the main office," Lexus said. He was probably really drunk so he said, "No, I'm not gonna let you go off by your self. We'll cover more ground if I go to the main office and you go to the light lab," he said. "You defiantly had too much to drink. Let me-" she got cut off by him saying, "No just let me help you. Don't you want my help! Or do you just hate me!"

"No I don't hate you. sighAre you trying to say that you love me or something?"

"Maybe. Don't you have feelings for me? I know you're really insecure about your looks because of how you were made but I still think you're the prettiest thing I have seen. I've been at traced to you from first sight. You look similar but not the same! Just tell me what I want to hear! Say you love me too!" he said.

_Was he just being drunk or did he really mean it_, Lexus thought. "I can't say that I love you but I just don't know. Just give it some time and you will find out," she said. He just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was flattered by it but she hadn't totally fallen for him. "We better just get this moving along," she said. They checked out the office together first and found odd schematics to a device that had something to do with black light lasers and had the title 'Invisible Light'. The checked out the lab to find someone had turned it on though a flip switch. It was a gruesome fight and they had little time to get out. Both got back with minor injuries to Rome. "Kate you need to patch me through to base! I have proof that this is sabotage and arson! The Pope is in danger!" she hollered threw the com-link. Before they got back it was disarmed and brought down.

"Well that when smother than the time with the Silent Noise," Leon said.

"Yea, at least this time no one died." Even though it was long ago to her, the Silent Noise fiasco still bothered her because of the memories left behind. She had nightmares about it for a week.


End file.
